


The Rising

by EvelynParker



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Kudos: 1





	The Rising

“How come you never flirt with me like that?” Jack Dalton asks over coms as he ties up the security guard that nearly ruined our current op. “Because I don’t have a Daddy fixation?” Nikki Carpenter’s statement seems to echo in my ear, not missing a beat in reply to the man waiting on the dock. Jack shrugs, conceding the fairness of her statement, leaving me to pipe up with my own objections, “Okay, why do I feel attacked by a seemingly simple statement?”

Before Nikki can start on her usual teasing, an alarm sounds from the mansion and the three of us are treated to Mac’s worried, “Oops.” Jack tries to check what type of oops that was, but before Mac can answer, Nikki orders him to get out, NOW. Moments later, Mac barrels down the gravel road leading to the mansion, shouting, “START THE DAMN BOAT!”

I turn towards the front of the van, about to start the engine for once the boys get back, but a sudden shock of pain at the back of my head has me passing out. By the time I’m awake again, Nikki’s gone, and Mac and Jack return soon after, soaked to the bone from abandoning ship as a distraction, and as soon as they open the doors, I jump out, turning about wildly in search of our missing teammate. I don’t have to wait long, Nikki appearing behind me, with a gun to her head held by the exact psychopath we were trying to beat to the canister.

As Jack grabs my arm and pulls me behind him, Kendrick demands a trade, Nikki’s life for the bio-weapon. “Don’t do it Mac,” Jack warns, distracted from the soldier sneaking up behind us and knocking him out. “Jack!” I cry out, diving to his side, only stopping as a gun is pointed directly at my head.

"Maybe I drop this right now, and we all die,” Mac threatens, glancing between Nikki and me, wincing as the madman calls his bluff. “I will not ask you again.” Kendrick growls, holding out a hand as he stares Mac down. It seems he wasn’t actually asking in the first place, and, before either Mac and I can stop him, Kendrick fires at Nikki, sending her reeling back into the water, Mac following suit just before the soldier holding me hostage knocks me out once again.


End file.
